


Somewhere Off the Coast of Spain

by were_lemur



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Off the Coast of Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 9

The Mediterranean is sparkling in the sunshine. In the background, Barcelona's skyline is the perfect backdrop for Lucy.

Amy captures the scene in quick strokes, trying to compensate for the movement of the sailboat.

Before she can get halfway done, Lucy turns her head. Amy can't help letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I was drawing!" She tries for a stern voice, but can't help laughing. The laugh melts into a gasp as Lucy kisses her.

Amy has just enough time to push her notebook out of harm's way before Lucy pushes her down onto the cushions.


End file.
